User blog:Rainfacestar/Cirena Staford Interview:What She Thinks of the other Tributes in the First Pain Games
Rainfacestar:Welcome everyone! Here, my character, Cirena, will tell you what she thinks about the tributes in the First Pain Games. She will tell you from what she learned in training, and some secrets you might find interesting. Please welcome Cirena! Cirena:Hey... *peeved at president* Can you ask me what I think about the president and all? I would love to talk about him. Rainfacestar:Nope, just tributes. So... What do you think about Alyssa James? Cirena:Well... Alyssa was a good competitor, she knew fighting. I felt bad that she had to die first. Rainfacestar:What about Ivana Sickle? Cirena:She wasn't that big of a competition in my book. She didn't stick out as someone you would want to ally with. She didn't train so hard, and I might of accidently knocked her out during the 2nd Training Day with a couple others. Rainfacestar:Erm... Luke Ster? Cirena:He was a Career, not someone nice. I was actually a little shocked with his death though. He may of been a threat but he still died, probably shocking everyone in the crowd. Rainfacestar:Alrighty then. Dalia Sunline? Cirena:Dalia was a strong competitor even though she didn't show it well during training. She seemed an okay ally but... she sadly died. Rainfacestar:Makhala Shelby? Cirena:She didn't see as much as a threat, but... she was okay I guess. Rainfacestar:John Louis? Cirena:John was sorta like me, I guess. He was funny, and he would of probably been an ally if I survived farther. Rainfacestar:Wow, a lot of... non-threats and bad people already... Any way, Ender Jackson? Cirena:Ender was also pretty funny, and he would of been a good ally. Rainfacestar:Mariz Ganielle? Cirena:Mariz was a little to... mood-changing for me. She went to having fun in her interview to saying she will die with all her energy. I wasn't jealous of her 7, but she didn't seem like a good ally... Rainfacestar:*headdesk* Channning Friendile? Cirena:Oh my gosh. Channing was WAY to cheery for me. I could not stand him and he was knocked out with a snap of my fingers. Rainfacestar:And you only got a 6? Cirena:There weren't any tributes for me to punch in training. Rainfacestar:*headdesk* Alright. Onward to... Lila Wood. Cirena:No threat, none of buisness. I guess she would be okay though.... Rainfacestar:... How about Aven Rosedain? Cirena:Aven? One of of my BFF's in training. She would of been a good ally if I survived farther, and I.. I just love to be around her. Rainfacestar:Something nice about a tribute o.o *mutter* Finally. Cirena:What was that? Rainfacestar:Nothing. Kezaiah Bianca? Cirena:I hated Kez, she killed Aven and I was not fond of her. I honestly would of killed her first if Quinn didn't kill me. Rainfacestar:Alrighty. Jeremy Al? Cirena:He was cute-ish, I will admit to that. But his 7 was not so impressive for a Career. I'm surprised he didn't go with some other alliance. Rainfacestar:*headdesk* So... Benjamin Woodrew? Cirena:I hated him for his 11. He was the target of the entire games. He never seemed an ally, he showed off more then I would appreciate. Rainfacestar:*facehand* Alright. Darren Castly? Cirena:He was a big target for his 10. He was rude, and I punched him, knocking him out. Rainfacestar:Why do you knock people out? Cirena:They annoy me. Rainfacestar:Ugh. How about your killer, Quinn Sparkles? Cirena:I HATED her. I am glad that Marley took her out. She killed me and I wanted to strangle her. She was also knocked out in training. Rainfacestar:*headhand* What about Marley Sereno, your District partner? Cirena:If I hadn't of been dating anyone at the time, he so would of been my boyfriend. But... I was. And I am happy that I was thinking of him at that time. Rainfacestar:*shakes head* Okay, Calculum Infinity? Cirena:Another rotten Career that was lucky to make it that far. Rainfacestar:*shakes head* Ssithies Profane? Cirena:He was alright, I guess. He would of been a good ally if I wasn't killed. Rainfacestar:Jason? Cirena:Lucky to make it that far. Rainfacestar:Lucy Evans? Cirena:Another lucky Career *shakes head* Rainfacestar:You must hate Careers.... So, Ford Dryden? Cirena:Aven's crush, he was awesome. He did good in training. I wish I hadn't went back to far, hitting him with the end of the Spear in Training, knocking him out... He had a good heart to make sure that Malliet won. He had a true heart. Rainfacestar:And finally, that brings us to the victor, Malliet Westmore. Cirena:Malliet was my friend. She defended me in training when I kept knocking people out, saying it was an accident. I loved that she did that and she is a good friend, she deserved to become Victor. Rainfacestar:Alright. That's all the time we have Cirena. Cirena:*nods and walks off and screen goes off* ''Behind scences" Rainfacestar:Oh my gosh! That girl can hate people so much! Friend:Eh, she was forced into the games. Rainfacestar:Still.... she is losing it. Calling almost everyone a non-threat and lucky. Friend:Maybe because they were. Rainfacestar:*shakes head* I think she needs to learn not to think as everyone as weak. Friend:She did knock a lot of people out, proving herself strong.... Rainfacestar:If you keep it up, I won't talk to you. Friend:*rolls eye and walks away* I shall soon have one for Mariette *evil smile* Category:Blog posts